Ah la colocation !
by Alounet
Summary: Finn et Puck sont colocataires à la fac. Mais parfois, ça engendre des situations... un peu chaudes ! Slash Pinn ! Pour Léo :p
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Ah la colocation !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Sexe

**Couple** : Finn/Puck

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais c'est du sexe aussi, le rating n'est pas là pour rien !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je me suis fait un nouvel ami ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le citer, il va se reconnaître rien qu'en voyant le Pairing. J'ai décidé de lui offrir du Pinn, il en est fou. Mais ce n'est qu'un amuse gueule. Il y aura une partie plus consistante à venir ! J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir en attendant qu'il ne publie lui même son propre Pinn. A mon petit Léo donc :p

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que t'étais en train de faire mec ?

Finn rentrait d'une soirée arrosée dans sa chambre d'étudiant qu'il partageait depuis peu avec son meilleur pote de toujours. Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de trouver Puck complètement nu, le sexe tendu entre les jambes en train de s'offrir une petite gâterie.

-Putain mec ! J'pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt !

Puck lâcha son sexe - qui ne débandait pas pour autant - puis il se releva en mettant ses mains devant son service trois pièces. Non pas que le jeune homme soit pudique, mais il connaissait bien Finn.

-On avait pas mis des règles pour ce genre de choses ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise. J'suis en manque moi. J'ai des besoins.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta dernière copine ?

Tout en posant la question, Finn posa ses affaires et s'approcha de son lit en essayant de ne pas regarder vers Puck qui s'était décidé à rester tout de même nu.

-Elle m'a jetait. Mais j'm'en fiche. Puckzilla peut s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Finn risqua un regard derrière lui et il vit que son meilleur ami était toujours dans le même état que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

-Non mais sérieux mec, tu peux pas rester comme ça ! Fais quelque chose !

-Ouais mais quoi ? Tu veux que je me branle avec toi dans la même pièce ?

-J'en sais rien mais fait un truc ! J'vais dans la salle de bain !

Finn disparut derrière la petite porte près de son lit et décida de prendre une douche. Il y resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes - contre dix ordinairement - espérant ainsi laisser tout le loisir à Puck de terminer sa petite affaire.

En sortant de la salle de bain - avec pour seul vêtement son caleçon à petits canards - Finn faillit tomber à la renverse en retrouvant Puck dans la même position que précédemment. Le sexe entre les mains, allongé sur son lit, toujours aussi nu.

-T'as toujours pas terminé ?

-Tu crois que c'est facile ? Quand j'm'occupe de moi tout seul c'est long !

-Arrête, quand j'me...

Gêné, Finn devint rouge mais termina son explication :

-Quand j'me fais ça tout seul, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

-Mec la honte ! Tu dois être un mauvais coup toi !

Vexé, Finn attrapa l'un de ses oreillers qu'il balança à Puck. Ce dernier éclata de rire et lança une proposition :

-Si tu veux m'aider par contre, te gêne pas. Ca ira sans doute plus vite avec une autre main... Ou même une autre bouche !

-Mec t'es dégueulasse !

-Quoi ? Ton frangin est gay dis moi pas que ça te dégoute ?

-T'es con quoi ? J'ai rien contre... ça. C'est de faire ça à toi qui est dégueulasse. Ca serait comme le faire avec Kurt.

-Quoi tu me trouve pas plus excitant que ton frangin tu vas me dire ?

Finn trouva cette situation irréaliste. Les deux amis étaient en train de parler de tout cela alors que Puck continuait sa masturbation comme si de rien était. Le futur prof ne répondit même pas à la question et il s'allongea, tournant le dos à Puck en espérant pouvoir dormir.

Mais les mouvements de Puck et ses râles de plaisir l'en empêchèrent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, exaspéré, Finn se leva brusquement, traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

Puck le regarda curieusement et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Finn lui attrapa son sexe et commença à s'occuper de lui à sa façon.

-Hum... J'savais pas que t'étais aussi doué avec tes mains, se moqua Puck.

-La ferme !

Finn essaya de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'imagina que le morceau entre ses mains était le sien et il décida d'y aller le plus vite possible pour déclencher une jouissance rapide. Cette jouissance ne tarda pas et dans un cri d'extase, Puck se vida sur la main de son pote.

-Putain c'était bon ! Merci mec !

Finn ne répondit pas. Il se leva, disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Il ignorait cependant qu'il renouvèlerait ce petit exercice à nouveau les jours suivants...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Ah la colocation !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Sexe

**Couple** : Finn/Puck

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais c'est du sexe aussi, le rating n'est pas là pour rien !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un nouveau chapitre que je dédicace toujours à mon Léo :p En espérant que ce chapitre (qu'il m'a un petit peu inspiré je dois le dire avec sa fiction entre autre choses, donc n'hésitez pas à aller le lire l'auteur est LeoThing) vous plaise !

Merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui m'ont reviewé et que j'embrasse !

* * *

Trois fois. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé trois fois. Finn avait du mal à expliquer pourquoi il avait laissé cette expérience se renouveler avec Puck. Peut-être qu'il aimait ça après tout, masturber un autre gars.

Mais maintenant, l'ancien quaterback en voulait plus. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste que Puck puisse profiter de ses services et de ses mains à lui, alors que lui même, devait se satisfaire seul.

Les choses devaient changer et surtout, il souhaitait évoquer cette constatation avec Puck lorsque ce dernier ne serait pas déjà trop bourré pour ne rien comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce t'as mec ? On dirait que t'as un problème ?

Puck sortait de la douche, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, tandis que Finn attendait patiemment sur son lit que son meilleur ami sorte de là pour discuter avec lui.

-Je... Ecoute Puck. Il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.

-J'savais que t'allais m'en vouloir ! Ecoute j't'ai emprunté ce pull juste parce que toutes mes fringues n'étaient pas lavées et j'avais ce rendez vous avec la blonde du couloir d'en face...

Finn l'interrompit aussitôt voyant que Puck ne semblait pas comprendre de quel "truc" il désirait parler :

-Non c'est pas pour ça. C'est à propos de ce qu'on fait des fois... Le soir... Tu sais ?

Puck comprit après quelques secondes de réflexion le sujet que Finn souhaitait aborder.

-A ça. C'est plutôt cool hein ? Mais ce soir j'ai un rencard, t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais pas besoin de toi.

Comme si pour lui le sujet était clos, Puck referma la porte de la petite salle de bain et se dirigea vers son armoire sous le regard ahuri de Finn qui l'arrêta :

-Alors t'as pas besoin de moi et tu me jettes ? Et si moi j'avais besoin de toi ?

La phrase était sortie aussi simplement qu'il l'avait pensé. Puck lâcha la poignée de son armoire et regarda son meilleur ami quelques instants.

-Oh. C'est Rachel, elle a fait un truc ? Elle a un nouveau mec ?

-Mais non c'est pas Rachel ! s'énerva Finn. C'est toi et ton égoïsme !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Laisse tomber, t'es trop con !

Finn tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Puck lui demanda avant qu'il ne sorte:

-Tu voulais que j'te branle c'est ça ?

Finn s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas s'il devait se retourner ou partir. Il décida d'opter pour la première solution :

-Ecoute, y'a rien de gay la dedans okay ? voulut rassurer le plus grand des deux. C'est juste que ça fait des mois que personne m'a touché tu sais et...

-Tu savais pas juste me le demander abruti ? Si tu veux que j'te branle y'a pas de problème. On peut même faire ça maintenant okay ?

-Mais ... Et ton rendez vous ?

-Bah c'est une fille. Elles kiffent ça que le mec les fasse attendre.

Puck se posa sur son lit, retira la serviette qui lui couvrait son intimité et attendit que Finn le rejoigne.

-Allez, dessape toi et viens !

-Mais... T'es même pas bourré, t'es sur que...

-Fais pas ta pucelle Hudson et grouille toi !

Devant l'autorité de son meilleur ami, Finn s'approcha docilement tout en enlevant son t shirt et en retirant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Puck, ce dernier lui retira d'un coup sec son jean, entraînant au passage son boxer et libérant son sexe devenant déjà de plus en plus dur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Y'a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu essayer...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et Puck posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Finn pour l'entraîner vers lui. Il lécha une première fois le sexe à moitié mou, à moitié dur de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le gout n'était pas désagréable, il essaya d'avaler le morceau - sans réussite bien sûr - et lui prodigua sa première fellation.

Surpris, Finn laissa un cri s'échapper de sa bouche et regarda tout excité son meilleur ami franchir un cap qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire.

Puck se délecta du sexe de son meilleur ami, cherchant à reproduire ce que de nombreuses filles lui avaient déjà fait subir. Il ne sembla pas se débrouiller trop mal au vu de la respiration saccadée de son meilleur ami.

Il retira le sexe de Finn de sa bouche pour lui demander :

-Ca t'ennuie si j'te finis en te branlant ? J'ai jamais avalé de sperme et, j'ai peur que ça soit pas comme du lait.

-Puck, branle moi, vite !

Devant cette supplication, le plus petit s'exécuta en masturbant aussi vite qu'il le put le sexe volumineux de Finn. Ce dernier lâcha un râle de plaisir. Les tâches blanches vinrent se poser sur l'épaule et le torse de Puck, tandis que Finn se laissait tomber dans le lit à côté de lui.

-Putain mec c'était trop bon !

-Ouais je sais. T'as ton portable sur toi ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-J'dois filer mais... J'vais t'apprendre un nouveau truc : les sextos !

Puck se ressuya le corps avec le t-shirt que Finn avait laissé sur le sol puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'habiller et de s'empresser de quitter la chambre.

Quelques minutes après, tandis que Finn était toujours allongé sur le lit de Puck en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire, son portable vibra :

"Si t'as envie de te caresser en pensant à moi, vas y mec... Mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me suce..."

Finn allait découvrir la joie d'envoyer des sextos !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Ah la colocation !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Sexe

**Couple** : Finn/Puck

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais c'est du sexe aussi, le rating n'est pas là pour rien !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Une toute petite suite que je publie maintenant, harcelé par Drew qui en veut toujours plus de Pinn ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, c'est promis ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Puck continuait d'enchainer les conquêtes féminines à l'université, pas Finn. Ce dernier se trouvait de plus en plus jaloux lorsqu'il entendait Puck évoquer telle ou telle fille. Cependant, son meilleur ami ne le délaissait pas pour autant. Régulièrement, ils remettaient le couvert ensemble.

Ils se masturbaient mutuellement, par moment l'un et l'autre allaient plus loin avec une fellation. Ils s'échangeaient de nombreux messages coquins.

Lorsque Finn était en cours ou a une répétition du Glee Club, il recevait des photos très explicites de l'anatomie de Puck ou bien des vidéos de ce dernier en train de se masturber. A chaque fois, Finn était tellement excité qu'il s'isolait dans les toilettes pour faire la même chose et les envoyer aussitôt à son meilleur ami.

-Finn, tu peux me prêter ton portable ? Je dois envoyer un message à Blaine et j'ai oublié le mien chez moi!

Finn tendit son téléphone à Sam, juste avant une répétition du Glee Club. Seulement, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Puck choisirait ce moment précis pour envoyer l'un de ses sextos légendaires.

Blaine venait de raccrocher avec son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vit apparaître sur l'écran, une photo de Puck complètement dénudé. Surpris, Blaine s'empressa de dire à Finn :

-Finn ! Puck a du se gourer de numéros, regarde ce qu'il t'a envoyé !

Le plus grand des deux devint rouge pivoine et récupéra son portable, bredouillant quelque chose d'inaudible et disparaissant aussitôt. Finn n'apparut pas à la répétition plaçait sous le signe de Stevie Wonder.

Le soir même, Finn évoqua sa petite mésaventure auprès de son meilleur ami qui se mit à rire :

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'Anderson a pensé du Puckauzaure ?

-Ca j'en sais rien ! J'étais tellement gêné que je suis parti aussi vite...

-Dis, ça te tente d'aller plus loin ce soir ?

Puck s'était approché de Finn de façon animale et il venait de poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du plus grand. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à une caresse par dessus son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par plus loin ?

-Par plus loin, j'entends... ça...

L'autre main de Puck se glissa sur les fesses du futur professeur. Les mains expertes de Puck enlevèrent la ceinture du jean et ce dit jean glissa le long des jambes de Finn. Rapidement, Hudson aida son meilleur ami à se dévêtir complètement et c'est dans le lit de Puck qu'ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus, leurs sexes respectifs en totale érection.

-Tu crois pas que ça va me faire mal ?

-T'inquiètes, je suis un pro de ce côté là, fais moi confiance.

Finn acquiesça et regarda Puck sortir d'un tiroir une boîte de préservatif et ce qu'il devina être du gel pour atténuer la douleur.

-Met toi à quatre pattes...

Finn était un peu gêné de se retrouver dans cette position face à quelqu'un. Mais il obéissait sans rechigner.

La langue du Puckausaure se dirigea aussitôt vers l'intimité anale du grand garçon. Sa langue experte chatouilla l'intimité de Finn et ce dernier fermait les yeux, laissant les caresses douces de son meilleur ami ouvrir peu à peu cette entrée qu'il pensait inaccessible.

Lorsque Finn fut dilaté au maximum, Puck utilisa ses doigts experts en la matière pour enduire cette entrée du gel qu'il avait sortit quelques instants plutôt. Hudson gémissait de plaisir et d'envie. Puck ne le laissa pas attendre trop longtemps et son sexe s'approcha dangereusement, le pénétrant doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré, Finn se sentit obligé de dire :

-Ca déchire un max Puck...

Ce dernier se cambra pour poser son torse musclé contre le dos de Finn et lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

-Relax mec. Laisse le temps à ma queue de prendre place. Tu vas t'habituer, tu vas voir.

Et Puck ne mentait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucune douleur. Juste du plaisir pour Finn lorsque Puck s'activait d'avant en arrière. Finn était devenu un défouloir sexuel pour Puck, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'une certaine manière, il prenait son pied lui aussi.

Puck explosa à l'intérieur de son préservatif puis il se retira avant de s'écrouler sur le lit à côté de son meilleur pote:

-Y'a pas à dire, le sexe c'est bon.

-Tu peux m'embrasser ? demanda subitement Finn sans savoir comment son meilleur ami réagirait.

Puck hésita quelques instants. Embrasser son ou sa partenaire était significatif d'une relation intime. Puis décidant qu'il n'avait pas à réfléchir à ça avec son meilleur pote, il accorda son souhait et l'embrassa sauvagement, avant de s'endormir contre lui.


End file.
